Five Heroes: Journey of the Five
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co Authored by Nerwen Aldarion, the kingdoms of old are threatened by the Wraith and the only thing stopping them is an ancient prophecy of five heroes. A fantasy AU. Mostly TeylaRonon some Shweir
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: We own the kingdoms of old but we don't own the Stargate: Atlantis characters.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This little idea just popped into my head even if it is a little far fetched, but if you want to see John and Ronon in leather armor with swords, then keep reading.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: When my sister told me this idea I thought she was crazy, but low and behold I fell in love with it. This story was so much fun to come up with and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Five Heroes

Part 1: The Journey of the Five

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Many thousands of years ago the Elves ruled the Great World. The Creatures of Life ruled just and fair, but the world was riddled with evil creatures. Trolls, Gryphons, Dragons, Undead, Witches and other pagens were a threat to them. From the race of men came a great hero, one who fought along side of the Elves. He drove the pagens over the river Sylus, and forced the Undead past the Algolon River, freeing the Elves from their worst enemy. In return for his aid, the Elves crowned him king of the northern realm Satera.

Three other kings were crowned for Marcutia, Kalante and Abalon, while the Pagans were sent to live in a realm bordered by the Mountains of Magic. All of the five kingdoms lived in peace. War was non existent, and death was merely a fleeting thought. Until a cruel enemy known as the Wraith came into the harmonious world. It was never known from where they came, but they were a plague. They fed upon the lives of the humans, and took over the world of Satera. The royal family escaped the Wraith, but the Sword of the Ancients was lost, it's resting place unknown.

The Wraith claimed the land, and fed upon the lives of it's people. Some were spared, but used only to breed more food for the Wraith. The other kings gave in to the sway of power and greed. War was now a common place, and death a respite from the terrible lives that men now had. The Elves closed off their kingdom, and kept themselves hidden. Hope lay only in a prophecy the Elf queen saw when Satera fell.

_When evil takes root in the lands of old_

_Take strength in this tale that is to be told_

_Five strangers whose paths will cross_

_Only together can they reclaim what was lost_

_A prince afraid to accept his rights_

_A coward who will learn to brave the fight_

_A half-blood whose words are wise_

_A traitor who must choose a side_

_The key whose past is unknown_

_But whose destiny is set in stone_

_Only together can they withstand the fight_

_The five heroes who will set all to right_

Years passed, and the hope of the prophecy diminished as it sank into a myth. However, a king was born in Marcutia, a great king. One who believed fully in the prophecy, and in the hope that the Wraith will be destroyed. His brother, Clayton, murdered him and took the throne by force. Since King Wiston had no queen nor children, all promise of retribution was thought to be lost. Unknown to all, the first half of the prophecy had already been born.

* * *

John was walking on a dirt road that led to Wicheta in Kalante. He looked at his mostly empty money purse. Only a few silver coins lay inside, which spoke of his lousy time in Bolav. _Guess I'll see Mom in Havenston,_ He thought, _I can earn some money there._ For five years he'd wandered the four kingdoms of men, visting towns, and taking up temporary jobs. He even tried his hand at some competitions, and won a few.

He stopped walking when a sharp edge of a sword was pressed against his throat. "Oh great," John said out loud, "What I always wanted to see."

"I could show you the color of your blood if you don't hand over that purse," The thief said.

"Alright, alright, I know the drill," John said as he untied to pouch from his belt. He tossed it to him, finally getting a good look at the guy. He was tall, with brown dreadlocks and muscular arms. He looked close to his age, but what did that matter this guy was robbing him!

"You do this for a living?" John asked.

"Stop talking," He said, as he dug through the purse. He brought out the few coins, "That's it? What'd you have a bad week?"

"More like a bad month," John replied, "So since I don't have much, can I have it back?"

The bandit chuckled,"Yeah right." He slung it onto his shoulder, "Thanks, so long."

John watched as the thief walked away with his money, and he never got to fight the guy. _And I thought it couldn't get any worse._

* * *

He finally made it to Wicheta with no money, only a small pack of food, his sword and the clothes on his back. _I live a sad life,_ He thought to himself. He stumbled into an inn, and walked over to the Inn keeper, "Any people have open jobs around here?"

"What kind you lookin for, wanderer?"

"Anything," he replied, "I need money, badly."

"You get robbed?"

"Yes."

The Inn keeper looked surprised, "I'm sorry, but I don't know of any jobs."

John shook his head, "That's just what I needed to hear."

He turned around to leave when someone stepped on his foot, "And that's my foot."

"I'msorryi'msorryijustheardyouneededworkand...!"

John held up his hands, "Whoa slow down, I got none of that."

"Oh," the guy said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I..."

"You're a jittery fellow aren't you?" John said.

"Um, a little."

"Ok, now calm down," He said, "Now tell me what you were going to say."

"Alright," he said, "I'm Rodney McKay, I was wondering if I could hire you to take me to Abalon."

John looked at Rodney from head to toe. He was wearing a white tunic with black breeckes. He had a green cloak pinned with a silver pin, "You're a mage."

Rodney relaxed a little, "Yes, I am," He got a proud smile on his face, "To tell you the truth, I'm the best mage ever."

John cocked an eyebrow, "Really, good for you, so what about that job."

"Oh right, I'll pay you to take me to Winnington in Abalon."

"I know Winnington is in Abalon," John replied, "But I was on my way to Havenston."

"Oh, I don't mind going there first," Rodney said, "This is my journeyman stage."

"Really," John said, "And how many places have you visited?"

"Oh well, uh...here."

"Right," John said smiling, "How much you gonna pay me?"

"Fifty gold coins."

"Make it a hundred."

"What!" Rodney cried, but then his eyes spied the sword at John's waist, "That's reasonable."

"We've got a deal then," John said, holding out his hand, "I'm John Sheppard by the way."

"And I'm...you already know my name."

"Yeah, I do, so what exactly do Mage's do? I mean I know they're scholars, but what else?"

"Oh well, we know the history of all the kingdoms, well except the Elves, and the Pagens, and we know all the languges of this world...except the Elves and the Pagens, and we can do small magic, such as potions, small fires and small tricks."

"So you can't do any of the cool stuff like fireballs?"

"Well you'd have to be a witch to do that, wouldn't you?"

"Right," John said, "You ready to head out?"

"Yes, I just need to get my stuff," Rodney said, as he headed up the stairs to his room._ What do you know, life's starting to look better,_ John thought to himself.

* * *

"So what is the name of this place again?"

John rolled his eyes, "It's name is Sitar and no this is not the breeding ground for bandits."

Rodney looked around, "Are you sure because I swear that guy just looks like he wants to rob me."

John stared at him for a moment, "That's a woman."

Rodney tilted his head, "Oh so it is." He turned to John, "So how long are we staying here?"

"Just for the night," John saw the look on his face, "Unless you want to sleep on the ground again."

"Oh well this place is fine," He saw several men fist fighting, "Just great."

John had a hard time trying to keep a straight face, he turned around so Rodney wouldn't notice. It was then that he saw the very large, very tall man walking out of a tavern. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What, what is it? Is somebody trying to kill you?"

"No, but I am going to kill somebody." John said heading towards the man.

"You don't mean me do you?"

John stopped and turned, "No."

"Oh good."

John walked away again shaking his head, _but I will if he doesn't stop acting like a helpless maiden._ He walked over to the thief, "Hey!" He called out to him. the big man turned around, "I want my money back." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

The man smiled, "Okay," he pulled out his own sword.

They stepped back a few paces, Rodney watching from the sidelines praying that someone didn't ask him to fight as well.

John rushed his opponent the only thought racing through his mind was the need for victory. It was a matter of pride, the man had robbed him blind not even letting him fight. If only the guy didn't look so confident.

Their swords met with a clang, gleaming in the hot sun. Many passerby stopped to watch the fight, even though similar ones happened everyday. The thief parried another blow from John, still bearing a confidant smile. Each time thier swords clashed, John found it harder to hold on. This man was strong, very strong, _freakishly_ strong.

After fighting this guy for several minutes John's arms began to feel the brunt of it and still the guy kept smiling, it was then John realized that he was just toying with him!

John took a step back, "Look fight with me for real, don't just play around with me."

The theif shrugged his shoulder's, "Fine."

John rushed him again and this time when their swords met, the guy brought his hand around and wrenched John's sword from his hand. John was left staring at his empty hand and the guy just looked at him, "Ok, you win."

Instead of replying, they guy looked at his sword before tossing it to him like it was a book, "That's a pretty pathetic sword."

"Hey, I like this sword. It just needs to be sharpened if I had any _money_." John protested.

He just shook his head, "Who's the guy?" He asked pointing his sword at Rodney.

"You're not going to rob him too are you?" From the look on his face John doubted it, "He's a Mage."

"What are you trying to protect him? Because if you are he could do a lot better, you're not much of a fighter."

John was insulted, "For your information I've won competitions from here to Marcutia."

"And I just beat you in about two minutes."

"Right." John admitted, now his pride really was bruised. "How did you do that? What are you some kind of warrior from across the sea?"

Ronon shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Now John was confused, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Besides my name, I don't remember anything about my past."

"Really? So what is your name?"

He smiled, "Ronon Dex, yours?"

"John Sheppard, the Mage over there is Rodney McKay." John thought for moment, "Maybe he can help you, provided you don't scare him to death first."

"Me...you want me..to uh..."

"Yes, we want you," John said, " He's not going to hurt you," John looked back at Ronon, "You're not going to hurt him right?"

"No."

"See, he's not going to hurt you," John said, "Now I know you could use your skills to figure this out."

"Of course I can, but I..uh..he's so...big."

"Rodney, just come over here."

"Alright," He replied timidly. Rodney inched over to Ronon, and held up his shaking hands, "Is it..uh, alright If I...uh...touch you?"

Ronon raised an eyebrow.

I mean, your head...I have to touch your head."

"Okay," Ronon said.

"Okay," Rodney repeated, taking a deep breath. He pressed two fingers on both of Ronon's temples, and concentrated for a few seconds. "His memory loss wasn't due to injury," he said as he pulled back, "My best guess is that he crossed paths with a sorceror or a witch."

"Well that's not good," John said, "We're headed to Abalon, to the High Sanctuary of Mages, you can come if you want. You might learn something there."

"You'd let me come?" Ronon asked doubtfuly.

"Provided you don't steal from us."

Ronon thought for a moment, "Well it's better than sitting around here."

"Okay then good," John said, "We're going to leave in the morning."

John turned to leave, "Hey." Ronon said and he turned back around. Ronon tossed him the money purse that he had stolen, "As payment." Ronon said with a smile.

John opened it to find all of his money, as little as it was, still inside, "You didn't spend it?" John asked.

"Wasn't much spend." He said with a grin.

"Well thanks...I guess." John said, "Any good places to stay around here?"

"That depends on your defintion of good."

"Are there any places where we won't get killed?"

Ronon thought for a moment, "There is one place."

John smiled, "Lead the way."

* * *

At the south of Marcutia there is a range of mountains that streached to the middle of Abalon. These mountains were called the Mountains of Magic and no man dared walk among those treacherous peaks for fear of the dangerous creatures rumored to lurke there.

The creatures that lurked in mountains were figment of an idle brain, the real danger was the guild at the top of one of the highest mountains in the range. Here is where the Witches gathered, apprentices learning the ways of witchcraft, masters muttering over spells.

This was home to Teyla Emmagen and always had been since she had been brought here when she was only five years old. She barely noticed the stodgy old warlocks and the jittery young ones just beginning to learn their power. They had not even taken the vows that all Witches and Warlocks must make.

_Never trust the will of men, for their hearts are unkind._

_Never engage in pleasures of the flesh, it will cloud your mind._

_Let passion fuel your life but keep emotions away._

_Always remember the Ancestors for they will guide you each day._

She entered the room at the top of one of the towers, this was where her master stayed. She considered herself lucky that she had been chosen to be apprentice to the greatest of the Warlocks. She was no fool, she knew it was because she held a unique gift with magic, as was always the case for those with Pagen blood born in a kingdome of men. Yes she was powerful but it would be a long time before she was as powerful as her master.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked her master hunched over a stone, gazing into it like it was a magnificent treasure.

"The Key has been found." He stated simply.

"The Key from the prophecy?" She asked astonished.

"Yes," He said, "He travels with two men, you will go to them."

"And what would you have me do?"

He turned to look at her, "You will bring him here, I will deal with him myself."

"And the others?"

"Leave them, they are not of my concern."

Teyla nodded, "I will do as you wish."

"They are heading for the Broken Forest, you will meet them there."

"Of course master." Teyla bowed her head in respect and then walked away. She had much to prepare and little time to do it. She wished she knew what her master wanted to do with the Key, if the prophecy was true, were the other two men part of it? She wouldn't know until she met up with them, in fact what she was more worried about was how to lead the Key away from the others. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but if her master commanded it, she would do everything in her power to see it was done.

* * *

Far away in the Elven kingdom, the Land of Life, a beautiful Elf Woman, gazed into the flames she had just read. A smile graced her sweet lips, for she too had seen the three men meeting in Sitar. She only whispered one thing, "It has begun."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Next chapter we meet Elizabeth and learn more about Teyla. 


	2. The Last Half

Disclaimer: SGA's characters are not ours, but the 5 Kingdom's are.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Well, we got this one out fast didn't we? Well here is I hope a good chapter. We meet Liz in this one, and we discover some cool stuff about Teyla. Enjoy

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I love this chapter, I can't wait to see your reactions.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Last Half

The three men travled for two days before the reached the beginning of the Broken Forest. The Forest was called that because the Sylus River cut between it, severing the Pagen Land from Kalante. It was dark when they got there, so John proposed setting up a camp for the night. Ronon went deeper into the forest to hunt, and returned an hour or so later with two large rabbits. Rodney was trying desperatley to light a fire using his skills as a mage, but it was difficult since the only thing he had ever lit before was a candle.

"How's that fire coming Rodney?" John asked for the tenth time.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Rodney replied, annoyed.

"I thought you were the best Mage ever?"

"I am, this is just so...so..."

"Difficult?" Ronon finished, half asking, half saying.

"Now that's insulting!" Rodney cried, his fear for the big man buried beneath his offended pride.

"Alright, alright, knock it off," John said, as he knelt beside Rodney and struck the dry timber with his flint. The sparks led to a small flame, and within minutes a fire crackled merrily. Ronon got to work by roasting the rabbits, and John scanned their surroundings again for any animals or other unwelcome visitors. He saw that Rodney seemed quite relaxed at the moment, and a devilish smile played on his lips.

"Hey Rodney," John said, catching the Mage's attention, "You know we're not far from the Sylus river."

"What, do you want me to go fishing? Because I'm deathly allergic to Fingen Moss, and that stuff grows all over the place..."

"No," John rolled his eyes, "Do you know what's past the river?"

"What?" Rodney asked.

"It's the Pagen Land," John answered, "I've been there a few times. Awful place."

"I'm sure it's not...that bad," Rodney replied, but a bit a fear was in his voice.

"I don't know," Ronon replied, understanding exactly what John was trying to do, "I've heard that it's pretty bad."

John grinned at the thief, "I ran into a sorceror there once. I'm not sure what he was going to turn me into, but I'm sure as hell glad I got out of there fast."

"Wh...what would he turn you into?" Rodney asked.

"Well if you're lucky, a snake, but it's bad if you become a mouse or a frog, cause you hardly ever make it past two days," John said.

"Two days?" Rodney squeaked.

"What about the Wizards?" Ronon asked, "I've heard they can turn you into stone by just looking at you."

"Yeah, but the Witches, now those are the worst," John said, "They'll burn up your brain, and turn your bones into dust if you just look at them."

"Don't forget that they capture children and eat their souls," A light voice broke in from the shadows.

Rodney screamed in terror, but both John and Ronon pulled out their weapons.

A light rippling of laughter filled the air as the figure stepped out from the shadows, Rodney took a step back expecting to see a terrible sorceror. But to their surprise it was a woman stepping out of the gloom, a very beautiful woman with long golden brown hair that glimmered in the firelight.

John was the first to come back to his senses, he held his sword to her throat, "Who are you and why are you here?"

She merely smiled, "I should be asking you that, only a fool travels the Broken Forest alone, and I see three."

John had a come back, "You're alone what does that say about you?"

"Perhaps I should specify, one who does not know these lands should never travel them. And only those who are mad would mock the pagans that roam these woods."

John lowered his sword, "Okay point taken, but you never answered my question."

She continued to smile, her gaze fixed on Ronon, "I am Teyla Emmagen and who are you?"

John thought she was asking him, "I'm John Sheppard and the mage is Rodney McKay."

Teyla barely heard him, she walked closer to Ronon who was equally staring at her, "And you are?"

"Ronon Dex."

She smiled wider, "Ronon." she repeated to herself. This was the one she had been searching for, the one her master wanted. Truthfully she almost wished she didn't have to give him to her master, he looked like a hero from the tales that children are told. The leather armour molded to his body perfectly, only heightening the rippling of muscles along his arms and his chest. He was so tall so very tall, and strong. She wondered what the extent of his strength was. She saw his hands, large and perfect, gently resting on the hilt of his sword and a sudden thought filled her. What would those hands feel against her skin? She shook such thoughts from her mind, she must remember her vows and never forsake them. The sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She smiled a strange, mischeivious smile, "What would you say if I told you wherever you go?"

John grinned, "Oh so that's why you're here."

She turned to glare at him, "I'm not some half-witted tavern girl."

"Hey, I grew up in a tavern."

"Oh so that explains your manners." She taunted him.

"Now you're insulting my mother?"

"Hey," Rodney said cutting in, "Can we get back to why she's here?"

Teyla sighed, "I live around here and I heard you three and decided to find you before a Wizard or Sorceror does." The lies slid smoothly off her tongue, now all she had to do was see if they believed it.

"Okay then," John said, "We're fine so you can just go home now..."

"You do not need to send me home like some child!" she snapped, "I probably know these lands better than any of you, and truthfully I wish to leave this place."

"Where do you want to go?" Ronon asked her gently.

She turned to him, "Anywhere." There a traveler in need, see if that gives them the assurance to let her stay.

Ronon and Rodney turned to John as if silently asking permission to let her travel with them, "I don't know," John began, "We don't need a woman hindering us..."

"If you do not wish to accept my help it is your lost, it makes no differance to me." She began to walk away praying that this had to work.

"Stop." Ronon called out to her, she turned around to look at them. Ronon gave John a look that said it all.

John sighed, "Look can you use a sword?"

"Of course, and I can lift one too." She said defiantly.

"Congratulations, you're in!" John said sardonically, "Go home.

She couldn't believe this, well she was just going to have to lay it down, "I'm staying."

John turned to they guys, "Can you believe this?"

They shrugged, "Just let her stay," Ronon told him, "We could always use an extra sword arm."

John rolled his eyes, "Fine." But he thought _there's just something not quite right with her._

* * *

Travelling with men wasn't necessarily easy, especially with John always staring at her suspiciously. He must know that she's more than what she seemed, she supposed he would never fully trust her until she told them the truth. But that wouldn't be easy considering their mistrust towards Pagens. 

Even more frightening was her mission and her inability to carry it out. She tried to talk to Ronon, hinting about leaving to other places. But whenever he looked at her, her tongue became inable to make words. What was wrong with her?

The four of them were still treking their way through the Broken Forest, when they reached a clearing John stopped and started looking around. Teyla merely smiled, she already knew what was coming.

They heard the sound of twigs snapping. A low growl filled the air, one John especially hated to hear, "Rodney, was that your stomache?"

"No." Rodney said confused.

"Great, trolls." John said with disgust, "Rodney, Teyla stay back this is something we should handle."

"Now I feel safe." Teyla told him sarcastically. But he didn't even look at her, _fine then let him get himself killed._

Three huge trolls lumbered from the trees, the stood over eight feet tall with drool dripping from their huge teeth. John suddenly realized he and Ronon had their work cut out for them.

Ronon and John went at the Trolls with everything they had, but they were so large and skin so thick, the cuts their swords made were like mere scratches. All the while Teyla just leaned against a tree watching John battling out a losing fight and she just smiled a knowing smile.

Ronon saw her at the corner of his eye, "Hey," he called out to her, "If you can use a sword we could use your help."

"I'm sorry this is something only _men_ should handle." She said pointedly at John.

John would have strangled her if he wouldn't be killed by one of the trolls first, "Look you're right I could use your help. I'm sorry now could you please get in here!"

She stepped away from the tree, "You're in my way." She told him.

"What?" He asked dodging one of the troll's grubby fists.

But she didn't answer instead she walked closer to the trolls and let out a low whistle. They turned towards her and started to make their way in her direction. She stared intently at the trolls and in a low voice began to chant "_Rokin bastur gretip nophor_,". And to their surprise fire appeared in both of Teyla's outstretched hands.

All of the guys stared in shock but Teyla paid no heed, she was to busy throwing fire balls at the trolls. The fire caught quickly to the their skin and the trolls ran away in the direction of the river so they could douse themselves. Only then did Teyla close her hands and immediatly the fire dissappeared.

John immediatly ran over and placed the tip of his sword at her throat.

"What was that?" Ronon asked.

John answered for her, "She's a witch!"

Teyla placed a hand over the blade of John's sword, "And do you believe it is wise to place your sword at witch's throat?" she asked, "_Rokluo_,"and the sword glowed red hot.

"Ow!" John exclaimed dropping the blade, when he looked at Teyla she looked pleased with herself.

"How do you do that?" Rodney asked fascinated.

John was astonished, "She tries to kill me and you ask her how she does it?"

"Well sorry but I'm a mage I can't do somethings, I think it's fascinating."

"Fascinating!"

"You need not worry about him John," Teyla told him, "He just wants to use fire like I can."

"How did you know that?" Rodney asked. Teyla looked at him as if to remind him of the fact that she is a witch, "Oh right."

"Okay that's it you're leaving!" John told her.

"I'm sorry," Teyla began, "I didn't know that everything I had been taught was right, men really are fools."

All three of them said at the same time, "Now that's insulting."

She sighed, "Before you try to kill me, let me explain. I'm not here to hurt you or turn you in to anything." She turned to John, "Though I may make an exception in your case. Listen I just want to help you."

John still looked wary, "Why?"

"Because I...I believe you have a greater destiny then you know." She looked pointedly at Ronon, "And if you want to keep to your ways and send me away, but I could really be useful to you on this journey." She amazed herself at how good that sounded, she just hoped they believed it.

John turned to the others, "What do you think?"

Ronon spoke first, "I think she should stay, she just saved our lives." He smiled at her, "She seems different then what the stories say."

John noticed, "Hey Ronon, eyes off the witch." He turned to Rodney, "And you?"

"Well I think she could be very valuable and...useful."

John sighed, "Alright you can stay, just don't turn me into a snake or anything."

She smiled, "Of course not." She looked towards Ronon and smiled her thanks and her heart beat a little faster when he smiled back. A twinge of guilt hit her, what if what she was doing was wrong? Suddenly she had this terrible feeling she could be making a big mistake.

* * *

Deep in the forest, in a large clearing was Falgon Villiage. It was isolated from all of the other towns in Kalante, and it was a three day trip to Havenston. The villiage provided for itself, and it was fine that way. In one of the small houses, a young woman sat at a wooden table reading a book. She was one of the few in the villiage who could read, but not just the words of men, but the book she held was Elven. She brushed back a dark brown lock of hair behind her pointy ear. She was a half-blood, a rarety since the Elves hardly ever ventured from their kingdom. 

"Elizabeth?" Lorna Weir called as she entered the kitchen area, carrying a tray of sweet buns.

"Yes, mother?" Elizabeth said looking up from her reading.

Lorna smiled, "How many times have you read that book?"

"I lost count," Elizabeth replied, "Is there anything you need?"

"I need you to make a delivery to Jarca," Lorna told her daughter, "And Thomas hurt his thumb fixing the Waterson's roof."

"Must I help him?" Elizabeth asked, "He'll ask me to marry him again."

"Oh Elizabeth," Lorna chuckled, "He's just a boy with a crush, you can't avoid him forever."

"You're right, mother," Elizabeth said with a sigh. She put the book down, and accepted the tray from her mother, "I'll be back after I heal Thomas' thumb."

Elizabeth left her home, and walked onto the only street in the village. Jarca's cottage was the last one on the street, but it wasn't a far walk. She never made the delivery, however. A sense of unease settled in her mind. She heard the screams before they even sounded. A band of Wraith swooped in on the small village, killing everyone in thier path. As the villager's relinquished thier lives, the horror of it echoed in her mind. She could feel their terror, she could hear their hearts as they stopped their steady beat. Her mind could not accept it all, and she had to give in to the sway of darkness.

* * *

The four companions had traveled for three days, and all of them longed to spend the night in an inn. Mainly because Rodney kept whining about how hard the ground was on his back. 

"How..much..longer?" Rodney panted to John.

"Falgon Village is right ahead."

"Then why don't I see it?' Rodney asked, "If it's right ahead, why don't I see it?"

Teyla frowned as she looked up at the sky. Black smoke billowed like a dark cloud as it mingled with the blue sky.

"Do you..." She started to say.

"Yeah, I see it," John told her, as he pulled out his sword.

"What, what is it?' Rodney asked timidly.

"Wraith," John told him, "Stay back, Ronon watch him. And Teyla, if you've got any cool stuff, now's the time to whip em out."

"I believe the Wraith have left already, so you needn't fear," Teyla said.

"Didn't say it was the Wraith I'm afraid of," John muttered.

She cast him a look, but didn't say anything. She followed him, and Ronon as they entered the village. All of the homes, and shops were billowing black smoke, and flames devoured them like a hungry beast. What remained of the villagers was strewn about the street. All of them were dried carcasses, still wearing their normal clothes.

"Here's your first taste of evil, Rodney," John said with a grim face.

Rodney looked around in horror at it all, words were completley useless at this time. Finally he said one thing,"Did..anyone...survive?"

"No," Ronon told him, "They never leave anyone alive."

Teyla saw a blue dress lying on the street. What surprised her was that the person wearing the dress was not just a skeleton. "You're wrong," She said, "There is one who lives." All four of them ran to the young woman. Teyla was right, she was alive.

"Did she take a bump on the head?" John asked.

Teyla shook her head, and pulled out a small bark cup from her pouch. She ran over to a barrel still resting on a porch, although the house was burning to the ground. She dipped the cup into the barrel and scooped up some water. She ran back to the men, who were shaking the girl, trying to revive her. She pulled out a small vial with white powder inside. She poured some of it's contents into the water, "_Westil, corrinon hafil._" She said over the cup, "Raise her up," Teyla instructed them.

She poured some of the water into the woman's mouth. Immediatley she woke up sputtering. "Who are you?" She asked when she had recovered.

"Good question, mind if I ask you that?" John told her.

The woman looked around at her burning village, "My mother..."

"You are the only survivor," Teyla said.

She looked down, taking in the horrible truth. Something came over, like she had remembered something, "I have to get something," She told them as she ran towards one of the burning homes.

"What the hell?" John swore as he shrged after her. She was alread on the porch when he caught up with her, "Are you insame?" He asked, but she didn't respond. Instead she entered the home, and ran over to a wooden chest tucked in one corner. She threw open the lid and rummaged inside. The woman pulled out a long object wrapped in an old cloth.

"Now we can go," She siad, as she climbed to her feet. The roof gave a loud creak,a nd both of them looked up to the see the wooden planks holding the celing wreathed in flames.

"Now would be good," John said as it groaned again, "Go, go, go!" He yelled as pulled her towards the door. The roof flew down the meet the floor, John shoved her out the door.They both fell down onto the porch, his body covering hers.

The other three came running as they saw what happened. "You can get off of me now," The woman said.

"Right," John said getting up, "What were you thinking!" He scolded her as they moved away from the burning home.

"This is important to me," She said.

"Well then, let's see what was so important," John replied, ripping the object out of her hands. He unfurled the cloth to reveal a thin sword, in a silver scabbard. "What are you doing with this?" he asked, now very confused."

"Don't...!" She tried to warn him as he grabbed the hilt.

"Yeow!" He yelped, dropping the sword, "It bit me!"

"Sword's don't bite," Rodney stated matter of factly.

"Well that one does."

The woman had picked up the sword, and was holding it without any trouble.

"Wait a minute," Teyla said, turning to her, "Let me see your eyes."

The woman looked back at her with emerald green eyes, a color the race of men did not have, "You're a half-blood," Teyla commented.

"A half-blood?" John repeated.

"Elven silver!" Rodney gasped, "No wonder, only Elves can touch Elven silver. That is so rare, this sword is priceless, where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me," She said, "He was an Elf."

"What's your name?" Ronon asked.

"Elizabeth Weir," She told them.

"Well nice knowing you, Elizabeth," John said, "So long." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elizabeth stopped him, "Take me to the Elven kingdom."

John snorted, "You've got to be kidding. No one goes there. Only Elves can, and I'm not an Elf, sorry."

"Then just take me to the river," Elizabeth said, "I'll find my own way there."

"No."

"We can't just leave her here," Rodney protested, "I mean look around."

"He's right," Teyla said, "We are headed to Havenston anyways, we'll take her to the river."

"Since when are you in charge?" John asked. All four of them glared at him, something he didn't like, "Alright, alright. Geeze we're becoming a caravan."

The five of them left the burning village, and re-entered the forest, none of them realized the adventure they were embarking on as well.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Review please, we LOVE feedback. 


	3. Unfolding

Disclaimer: We don't own Stargate: Atlantis, but we do own a map of the Kingdoms of Old

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry this took so long to get out, had a bit of writers block, but the fourth chapter will definatly come out soon. Shwier fans, I don't think you'll be dissapointed, Teyla/Ronon fans I KNOW you won't be dissapointed. Have fun.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yes this chapter was fun to write, a lot of Teyla/Ronon fluff so I certaintly hope you guys enjoy, honestly I can't wait to write the next chapter so it will definatley be soon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Unfolding

It was late in the afternoon when the five stopped to make camp. Teyla and Ronon were setting up the bed rolls, while Rodney scrounged around for food in his pack. John was completely focused on Elizabeth, watching her as she peered around the campsite. She walked slowly towards an old, dead tree, and placed her hands on its trunk. Her ear was pressed against its bark as she closed her eyes.

"You know that tree is dead," John told her.

She shook her head and smiled as she stepped back from it. Rodney stopped looking through the bags and gasped. Even Ronon and Teyla were amazed by the sight.

"I'm no Mage," John said, "But aren't dead trees not supposed to have leaves?"

A tall tree with large, droopy branches thick with emerald colored leaves now stood where the dead one had.

"How did you do that?" Rodney asked in awe.

"Creatures of Life," Teyla said for Elizabeth, "The Elves have the power to recreate life from death, except for in humans."

"That is possible actually," Elizabeth said.

"Really, how?" Rodney asked.

As she opened her mouth to answer him John interrupted, "I hate to break up all of this fun…but if we want to eat tonight we're gonna have to hunt."

"I'll go," Ronon volunteered, picking up his bow, he turned to the two girls, "You want to come?"

"I can't!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Death is like a plague to the mind of the Elves," Teyla explained, "It hurts them."

"It's why I fainted in the village," Elizabeth said, "I'm not trained to block myself from the pain."

"So you can't eat meat?" John asked with annoyance.

"Yes, I can, but I cannot kill the creatures."

"Okay, you don't have to come," Ronon said, "What about you, Teyla?"

_An opportunity is at hand_, she thought. She knew that she was going to have to separate him from the group. "Yes I'll go." was her reply.

"Maybe you don't need to bring that bow Ronon," John remarked, "I'm sure she could do something."

She glared at him, "Perhaps I'll turn you into an animal and we could have you for supper."

"Don't argue with a witch," John told himself, "got it."

* * *

Teyla watched Ronon as he tracked the deer, his slow calculated movements, and his ability to see an almost invisible trail. _He's gifted_ she thought, and he was.

She didn't realize she was staring until he turned to look at her, "What?" he asked.

"I was…I was just thinking about how…how amazing it is that you can hunt so well," She wanted to kick herself, how foolish did that sound, he must think of her as a fool. But why should she even care what he thought? "Did someone teach you?" she asked but then realized what she said, "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

He just smiled that smile that always brought a strange feeling to her stomach. "Its fine," he told her, "In fact, I was wondering how you got to be the way you are.

She looked at him confused, "Become a witch," he explained.

"Oh," she leaned against a tree, "Well as you know the pagans were driven out of the kingdoms of men a long time ago. Most witches come from the pagan lands but sometimes they are found outside the lands, and those are the most powerful."

"So which one are you?" he asked.

"I was born in another kingdom, I do not know which one, but it was obvious when I was very young that I was different. My parents realized this and took me to the Witches Guild so that I would not harm anyone." He looked confused, so she explained further, "If I was not taught to control my powers it could have brought about much damage, if I ever became angry I could have destroyed an entire town on accident."

"So all of this power, comes from your blood?" He asked.

"Yes, it amazes me to sometimes, blood controlling what we can do. Like Elizabeth being able to wield Elvin swords, only you could be able to touch her sword with out being hurt."

He was surprised by that, "Really?"

"Yes, didn't you hear what I said earlier? Only those with Elvin blood have green eyes, just like you." At that point those eyes were staring at her so intently she had to look away least she become lost in them.

"Are you saying I could do things like she can?"

She shook her head, "No, what ever relative of yours that was Elvin was long ago. You have magic in your family but it is wild and untamed and it would be dangerous if we did try to draw it out. You would be unable to control it." She took his hand and looked at his palm, "Still there is so much power in your blood, I can feel it."

He didn't even look at his hand that she was holding, he was watching her. She didn't notice until she looked up, and that was also when she realized how close to him she was.

His hand gripped her tightly, while his other gently held the back of her head, guiding her lips to his. Teyla's heart was beating so fast. She was feeling emotions she never knew existed when he gently kissed her, she found herself pulling him closer in order to deepen this experience. She wanted to know the extent of this which had always been forbidden to her.

Forbidden, the word flashed through her mind, letting herself get a sight grip on her thoughts that were so easily slipping away. She pulled herself away from him, a battle going on inside her head. Part of her longing to stay that way with him, the other part knowing what would happen if he master learned what she was doing.

"No," she told him, "we can't…I can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, anger on the edge of his words.

"If you knew the truth…" she began, "I mean this isn't what I'm allowed to do. It's forbidden for me to do things like this…with anyone." _Especially you, _she thought.

"Please don't be angry," she pleaded. But it wasn't anger in those beautiful eyes that she, saw but hurt. He really wanted to be with her, she realized and she suddenly had to urge to wrap her arms around him, to take that hurt away.

"Come on," he said turning away from her, "We have to continue hunting."

And she followed, her heart still beating fast. She was certain she had done the right thing, but why then did it feel so wrong?

* * *

John was casually throwing a stone up in the air while sneaking a few glances at their newest traveler. For some reason she fascinated him, whether it was in a good way or not, he didn't see the harm in keeping an eye on her.

Rodney was starting a fire, using flint instead of magic, since it was getting dark. Elizabeth seemed unaffected by the darkness, and instead was leaning against the same tall oak she had returned life to. He hear was pressed against it, and her eyes were closed again.

"What are you doing?' John asked, his curiosity stoked.

"I'm listening," She replied.

"To what?"

"The tree," She said.

"It's a tree," John stated, "There is nothing to listen to."

"It speaks to me," She said with her eyes still closed.

John looked at Rodney, "She's nuts," He mouthed while tapping at his head to gesture his point.

"It's unwise to speak of people behind their backs," Elizabeth said as she moved back towards the camp, "And I rather agree with the tree, you are a disdainful bastard."

He leapt to his feet, "You want me to call you names? Alright Pixie Ears you've got it."

"Pixie Ears!"

"What would you prefer, tree-talker?"

"You…!"

"Stop it both of you!" Rodney interrupted, "Unless you want to wake up every evil creature out there, then go on ahead and keep arguing. You don't have to like each other, but at least work together."

"He's right," Elizabeth agreed.

"I guess," John said, walking over to his bedroll and swiping up his water skin. He took a long swig, but stopped when his eye caught the sight of a large Tindlebrush

Slowly, John picked up his own bow, and fit an arrow to it. He pulled the string taut, and was about to release it when Elizabeth jumped in his way, "Don't!"

His knuckles on his bow turned white as he gripped the bow harder, "Why did you just do that!"

Not answering his question, Elizabeth tip-toed towards the bird, and held out her hand. Twittering softly, the Tindlebrush flew from its perch and settled onto her palm.

"Great, so we lose a perfectly good meal because you want to play with the bird!" John stated bitterly as he threw down his bow."

"She is only searching for food," Elizabeth said as she stroked the bird's white breast, "Her three chicks are hungry. If you had killed her they would have died."

"Things die," John said, "Get used to it."

"But if you can prevent death…"

"Yeah well you sure did a good job of that, didn't you?" John pointed to the direction of her village, "If you like saving lives, why didn't you do anything about them."

"If I could have done something, I would have," She spat at him, "Then I would not be stuck in this forest with a malicious knave like you!"

Elizabeth turned on her heels, and charged away from the camp and moving deeper into the forest.

John kicked at his bedroll angrily before sitting down by the fire. Rodney kept looking at him with a look of surprise.

"What are you staring at?" John demanded.

"You do know that her entire village is dead?" Rodney asked, "The life she knew is dead, her mother is dead. And what you just said…"

"I get it, McKay," John said. "Oh crap, now I feel guilty."

"Maybe you should find her and apologize," Rodney suggested.

"You're right," John agreed as he got up. Before he left the camp, he turned back, "Elves can't turn people into stone or anything right?

Rodney shook his head, "I don't think so."

John sighed of relief, "Well that's good news," He said as he headed in the direction Elizabeth had left in.

It was almost completely dark, with only the moon and a sprinkling of stars for light. The Broken Forest was a terrifying place at night; almost pitch black with branches stretched out like demon hands trying to capture your soul. John had been in these woods many times, but it still gave him the creeps. He held his sword ready in case a pagan decided to cross his path.

A sharp growl sounded in front of John, halting him. Snarling, a grey wolf dashed out of the bushes. John raised his sword to defend himself from this angry creature.

"Stop!" Elizabeth cried as she also stepped out of the bushes and walked over to the wolf.

"Stop?" John repeated, "That thing was trying to kill me!"

She shook her head, "He's hurt," She held up the wolf's bloody paw to show him, "The pain is making him irritable."

John watched with fascination as she softly traced the wound with her fingertips. She didn't utter any words like Teyla did, but somehow the gash healed as if it had never been there.

Elizabeth smiled and released the wolf, which ran away back into the bushes.

"Wow," John said in amazement, "Think you can teach me that?"

"It would be impossible," She replied, "You do not have Elvin blood."

"I knew that," John said, "It was a joke." John looked around the forest again, still wary of his surroundings, "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"You didn't come because you feared for my safety," She stated knowingly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you don't care for anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!" John defended himself, "I don't understand half the things you say and do, but that doesn't mean that I would just watch you die."

"I wasn't in danger."

"Maybe not then, but you could have been," John said, "I may prefer to work alone, but that doesn't give you a right to call me self-centered."

Elizabeth looked at the ground, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry about what I said earlier," John apologized.

"We may not understand each other, but we should at least try to get along," Elizabeth said.

"I agree, but you still shouldn't come out here alone," John warned, "You may be connected to all life, but there are some things that don't care, trust me, I know."

Elizabeth nodded, "I just wanted some privacy."

Guilt knotted his stomach again, "Are you alright? I mean, you lost your mother and…"

"I'll be fine," She assured him, "Grief may stay for a while, but eventually it fades."

"But you don't have a home," John said.

"Hopefully, my father will accept me."

"Do you even know who he is?" John asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "My mother wouldn't tell me of him, and I don't know why. He left some Elvin books for me, the sword, and this," She held up a silver pendent with a large blue stone in its center. Etched into the stone appeared to be a crest, although whose family it was John didn't know.

"Don't touch it," She said as he reached for a better look, "its Elvin silver."

"Thanks for the warning," John said.

"Who is your father?" Elizabeth asked, "Teyla mentioned that your mother owns a tavern, but she told me nothing about your father."

John didn't say anything for a few moments, "We should head back," He told her.

Elizabeth frowned, "You didn't answer my question."

"Because I didn't want to," John snapped at her. His look softened when he saw the surprised look on her face, "It's a touchy subject, and I don't like to talk about him."

"I didn't mean to pry," She atoned.

"It's okay," John said. For a few moments they just stared at each other, unsure of what to say, and afraid to break their small bridge of peace. John did notice something had never cared to observe before; she was beautiful. It stirred something in him that he had never felt before. Something he partially feared, partially…enjoyed? Whatever it was, it definitely set him on edge.

"We should go," John broke the silence at last, "Come on, Pixie."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Pixie?"

John just grinned as he walked ahead of her. She stared at his back and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she was pleased with her new nickname, but at least he wasn't saying it out of anger. It was like he said it with…affection.

* * *

The five travelers were on the second day of the three day journey to Havenston.

"Hurry up Pixie," John berated the half-elf in a teasing manner that earned him a glare. Elizabeth muttered something in Elvish; something Teyla knew was not wishing good health on the man.

Teyla rolled her eyes; if those two ever stopped arguing she had a feeling they might find affection in one another.

Her heart sank when she thought of that word, lately it seemed anything dealing with romance made her think of the kiss she and Ronon shared in the forest. The feeling that she had lost something had stayed with her longer than she anticipated and it had only gotten worse.

She found herself staring at him more and more, the only respite was at night when she slept. But even then she had to endure dreams, she dreamt of his smile, of him wrapping her arms around her his soft touch and the feel of his lips on hers. Dreams that only made her wish she had let that kiss continue, and see what would have become of it.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Teyla heard John's voice, waking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see that he was asking Elizabeth and pointing at the Elvin sword.

"Not with skill." Elizabeth admitted.

Ronon smiled, "Finally you and Sheppard have something in common."

"Just because you can beat me in two minutes does not mean I don't know how to fight!" John protested his pride at stake.

Elizabeth grinned teasingly, "Only two minutes, you must truly be terrible."

John glared at Ronon, "Now you've got her started."

A cold dark feeling came from the pit of Teyla's stomach, a feeling that came only when a most feared enemy was near. "The Wraith!" she shouted, "They're here!"

"Are you sure?" John asked. All the proof he need came from the sound of snapping twigs. "You're sure." He answered for her.

John looked back at Rodney and Elizabeth, "Stay back, they are more than you two can handle."

Six Wraith stepped out of the forest, hissing with glee over the feast they saw. They were as tall as men, but their skin was pale green. They were dressed in leather armor, and carried silver swords, most likely stolen from a meal long ago.

The three fighters stood ready, swords drawn. The Wraith surrounded the three of them, hoping to frighten them with their numbers.

John attacked first, slashing with his sword, inflicting wounds on the two Wraith in front of him that healed rapidly. That was the real threat about the Wraith; they were so hard to kill due to the fact that most wounds inflicted on them healed almost instantly.

One Wraith came at Teyla she blocked his sword with her own. With her sword arm blocking his above her head, she merely smiled. "_Kiltner ty,"_ she said and she raised the other hand to her lips and gently blew a frosty breath on to the Wraith. The Wraith stood their frozen, John couldn't believe his eyes.

"Do that to mine!" He yelled at her blocking some blows, "It would definitely make out jobs easier."

Teyla paid no attention to John's words but merely brought her sword around and neatly cut off the frozen Wraith's head.

_I should have been a Warlock_, John thought to himself as he ducked to avoid one of the Wraith's sweeping blows. He kicked him in the stomach, causing the Wraith to double over in pain. The second Wraith was no longer paying any attention to John, but instead had caught sight of the two others trying to hide from the fight.

The Wraith smiled a cold smile when he saw the half-blood, "That one is rich with life," He said, almost drooling with delight.

Elizabeth wanted desperately to help John and the others, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She didn't know how to fight with her sword, and her powers were of little help right then. Rodney was cowering beneath a bush, terrified at the thought of being fed upon.

A cold hand grasped her throat, lifting her into the air. Rodney was frozen in fear, but Elizabeth was only focused on the yellow eyes staring at her in hunger.

John saw the Wraith's intentions, and raced towards him, forgetting about the second one. He stabbed the Wraith through the back, making him scream in agony. He dropped Elizabeth, and fell to the ground as his black blood poured out his life.

"Are you alright?" John asked her.

Elizabeth rubbed her throat, "I'm fine," She assured him. Her eyes grew with fright when she looked past John, "Ronon!"

John looked back to see the Wraith he had abandoned to save Elizabeth standing over Ronon. The warrior had been kicked to the ground, and the Wraith was now pinning his sword arm with his foot.

Teyla heard Elizabeth call out Ronon's name just as she was thrusting her sword into another Wraith's heart. Ronon had been fighting so gallantly, fighting two Wraith at a time. He was killing the second one and had not seen the third one behind him. Now he was pinned beneath it.

Time seemed to slow as Teyla watched the Wraith thrust his hand on to Ronon's chest. She could feel her heart beating in her ears as she rushed over to try to save him, her one thought was _Please don't let him die_.

There was no way she could get there in time, the Wraith should already be feeding on him, that much she knew.

The Wraith with drew his hand and stared at it confused, John came at that moment and began to duel with it, while Teyla rushed over to Ronon.

She knelt down beside him, not even bothering to look at his face, her entire focus on the bleeding wounds that had come from the Wraith's hands.

She was hysterical, the held her hands across his chest trying to staunch the bleeding, all the while repeating over and over again aloud, "Too late, I'm too late." She was so certain he was dying that she didn't notice the hand that had placed itself on her cheek, brushing away the tears she had no idea were falling.

"Teyla," Ronon said gently, "It's alright." Only then did she look up at him, shock and relief washed over her features, so glad to realize that he was alive and well. "Something made it stop," He explained.

But nothing mattered except the knowledge that he was fine. The hand was still caressing her cheek. She didn't try to stop him from showing this bit of affection; she was too busy staring into his passion filled eyes.

She leaned in close to him and gently let her lips caress his, letting her lips show how glad she was that he was alive. One hand wrapped itself around his neck, the other still pressed against his chest soon followed. His hand was caressing her hair, running the silky strands between his fingers. She let herself deepen the kiss, his tongue probing inside mouth, gently inviting hers to dance with it. Neither warriors remembered where they were, the circumstances, nor even that they were not alone. That is until John made it quite clear.

"Oh yeah sure, you two keep enjoying yourselves, for all you know I could be fighting an army of Wraith, single-handedly."

Ronon shot John a venomous look, but he just kept smiling.

"That was rather rude of you, John," Elizabeth commented as she and Rodney joined them.

"I guess, but I found it kind of fun," He smiled at her before turning to Ronon and Teyla, "Finish up you two so we can keep going. Maybe you can rent a room in Havenston."

Before either of them could say something, Rodney made a point, "Have all of you forgotten that Ronon's chest is bleeding because a Wraith fed upon him, and somehow he isn't dead?"

"He's right," Elizabeth said, as she knelt down beside Ronon. She traced his cuts with her fingers and they healed up instantly.

"That never gets old," John commented.

"How are you alive?" Rodney asked again.

"I have no idea," Ronon admitted.

"I'm just glad he you aren't dead," Teyla said.

"Yeah, saw that," John teased again.

"Perhaps we should continue on?" Teyla suggested while giving John a glare.

"Okay," John agreed, "Is anyone else hurt?" He asked. Everyone shook there heads no. "Good, grab your stuff and let's move out."

* * *

Later that night, the five had settled at a campsite already out of the Broken Forest. Teyla started a fire using her powers, and making Rodney envious again. Ronon was still staring at his chest in question as to why he was still alive.

Elizabeth listening to the wind, which John found stranger than her talking to a tree, but he enjoyed it a lot better because the wind would blow her hair, making it ruffle delightfully.

"There are no more Wraith," She informed them, "We may sleep in peace tonight."

"Well that's a relief," Rodney said, "I've been so scared that I hardly ate." He turned to John, "That reminds me, I'm hungry. Where is that dried meat?"

"You didn't hardly eat, and we just had dinner an hour ago," John stated in disbelief.

"Do you want me to starve to death?"

"You're not…" John threw up his hands in exasperation "Why do I even bother," he muttered to himself before throwing his pouch at the Mage, "Take as much as you like."

Rodney dug inside the leather bag for a few moments, but he forgot about the meat when his fingers brushed something hard, "What's this?" He asked as he drew it out.

It was a ring, a handsome one at that. It looked to be made of costly gold, with rubies circling around a crest.

John swiped the ring from Rodney's hand, but he had already seen what he needed to see, "How did you get that?"

"Get what?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing," John replied, "It's nothing."

"That is not nothing," Rodney said, "That is a signet ring with the royal seal of Marcutia."

"How did you get a ring with a royal seal on it?" Ronon asked, while Elizabeth and Teyla watched with curiosity.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you think," John explained hesitantly, "My father left it for me."

"Do you know what this means?" Rodney queried, "It means that your father is related to the King of Marcutia."

"No," John said. He didn't want to tell them the truth, but it was too late now, "My father was the King of Marcutia."

Everyone froze exactly where they were as what he had just said sank in. "That's right," He said almost in a shout, "I'm the bastard son of King Wiston!"

"How…what…but…" Rodney stammered.

"But that's not possible?" John finished for him, "It is if he had an affair with a commoner."

"Wiston was said to be a noble man," Teyla said, "You should be proud to be his son."

"Proud?" John repeated, "You think I'm proud? How do you think it feels to know your father got himself killed, leaving my mother on her own? Do you think I enjoyed finding out that I'm the son of a king who never cared to know that I existed?"

"But John, that makes you Marcutia's heir," Rodney said.

"I may be his son, but that doesn't make me a prince," John said, "Do you really see me as a king."

"Yes."

Everyone turned to look at Elizabeth who had just answered John's questions with the most unexpected answer. She explained, "The greatest of kings are those who understand the lives of the common folk. To know their hardships and joys is not something many kings know. But you do, you know what it is like to feel as if you are starving, to be afraid that this next day might be your last. If a king is afraid to accept his rights, then they are the most excellent rulers."

"You see all of that just by looking at me?" John asked, still a bit stunned.

"I do."

John shook his head hard, "Well you're wrong. I'm not a king, and I don't want to be."

"Then you have sentenced Marcutia to death, for they will surely die underneath Clayton," Elizabeth told him.

"I can't…I can't talk about this right now," John said, moving away to the farther side of the camp.

"Your words are wise," Teyla told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled at Teyla, "That's what my mother used to say?"

"Do you really think he would be a good king?" She asked unsure.

"Yes," Elizabeth explained, "If he will stop being afraid to accept his rights he would be one of the greatest kings of all."

Teyla's eyes widened at Elizabeth's words, her thoughts were racing and all the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

She looked at John scowling on the other side of the camp, "A prince afraid to accept his rights," She said aloud not even knowing it; she looked at Rodney, "Coward who will learn to brave the fight." She then looked at Elizabeth, "A half-blood whose words are wise…" Her eyes then fell on Ronon idly sharpening his sword, "The key." Her hand went to her mouth to stifle the gasp.

She had stumbled upon the prophecy! She had already known Ronon was the key but now knowing everyone else here was a part of it, this was all so overwhelming. These four people would destroy the Wraith! Four and another, who was that person she wondered, who was the traitor?

* * *

Later that night sleep came to all of them save Teyla who was wide awake staring into the fire, lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly the fire blazed up word, startling her. She stifled a scream when she saw the face of her master, Thomias in the flames.

"Master…I…"

"Listen to me child," He interrupted, "I have seen the four that travel with you."

"Yes," She said a slight smile on her lips, "Master they are the four of the prophecy, all of them."

"I know," He told her with an evil grin that sent a shiver down her spine, "Bring them to me…all of them."

"Shouldn't I wait? They have yet to find the fifth person of the prophecy, if we are but patient…"

"No Teyla," He said forcefully, "I want them now!"

Fear gripped her heart, "These are my friends," She explained, "What would you do to them?"

His eyes narrowed, "That is not your concern, do as I ask or face the consequences."

The fire died down back to it original size. Teyla did not realize until then that her hands were shaking.

She looked at her four sleeping friends in turn, letting her eyes linger over Ronon last. She was afraid that her master had something terrible in mind for them, and if she betrayed them now…

She chocked back the tears that welled up in her eyes; Ronon was going to hate her for sure when he learned the truth. And it really wasn't a matter of if but when.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Funny thing about the Teyla/Ronon kisses, the first one was planned right from the get go but the second one came out while writing the scene. Next chapter: John accepts who he is, Elizabeth meets her father and gets a surprise and the betrayal from the prophecy comes to pass, but it's not what you think.

If you are excited about the next chapter, please review, if you liked this chapter please review but douse all flames or we'll send Teyla and her fire balls after you.


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Oh yeah sure, we own Atlantis, and we also own the Milky Way. Why are our noses growing?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Some good Shweir bits in here, and a VERY good Teyla/Ronon scene. Enjoy everybody.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Well here it is probably one of my favorite chapters. The ending leads to an awesome confrontation in the next chapter so I certaintly hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Betrayal

Havenston wasn't the smallest town in Kalante, but it certainly wasn't the largest. It was the home for traders and merchants, and housed only a few ruffians. Hope's Door was the largest tavern in Havenston, and the busiest. The owner was a pretty middle-aged woman with light brown hair and laughing brown eyes; however, she might have looked sweet, but she was a feisty wench.

"There you go," Mary Sheppard said as she set two mugs of mead in front of two men, "Will you be needing..." She gave a yelp and turned to glare at man behind her, "You pinch me one more time Gram, and I'll box your ears!"

She picked up her tray and returned to the bar to get more drinks. A piercing whistle sounded from the door, but it didn't disturb the din in the tavern.

"Quit your cat-calling, I'm coming!" She yelled as she set three tall pints of ale on her tray.

"Is that anyway to treat a paying customer?" The whistler asked.

Mary forgot all about her tray, and turned around to smile at him. "Paying customer? Hah! You've never paid for a drink in here your whole life!"

"Why should I have?" John asked still grinning, "Since I worked here my whole life."

Mary shook her head before running to her son and embracing him in a large hug, "Oh I missed you John."

"I missed you too, Mom."

"You don't visit me enough," She scolded him while smiling; "I miss you too much."

She looked past her son and saw his companions, "I thought I taught you not to be rude? Now introduce me to your friends."

"Oh, well this is Rodney," John pointed, "He's a Mage who's hired me to take him to Abalon. This is Ronon and Teyla and…" He noticed Elizabeth had wandered away from the group and was standing beside a keg by the bar, "And that one is Elizabeth."

"Dearie, that keg is sour, I wouldn't drink from it," Mary warned.

Elizabeth wasn't planning on drinking from it; instead she placed a finger in her mouth, and then dipped it into the barrel. She took a clean mug from the bar and scooped some of the ale into it. She walked over to John and handed it to him, "Drink," She said.

"What?" John asked incredulously, "You heard that stuff is bad."

"Just drink it," She replied.

Still frowning, John accepted the glass and hesitantly took a sip. He stared at the liquid inside, "Hey, this is…pretty good. Really good, how did…"

"A half-blood!" Mary exclaimed, "How lucky!"

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "Around here, Dearie, Elves are considered good luck," Mary explained.

A crash was heard in the kitchen, and Rodney's absence was noted, "Stay out of that kitchen, you half-wit!" Mary cried as she rushed to protect her stock from the hungry Mage.

John just looked around all the chaos and smiled, "Home sweet home."

* * *

"Out, out, out!" Mary shooed the last few customers out of the tavern now that it was closing time. Rodney had already gone upstairs to sleep, but the rest of them were still downstairs helping her clean up.

"I better light some candles," She said, "its getting dark."

Without thinking, Teyla said an Ancient word and snapped her fingers. Instantly all of the candles in the room were lit.

"Lordy!" Mary cried, "A witch!"

"It's alright, Mom," John reassured, "She's with us."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave," Teyla said.

"Oh no, Dearie, you just gave me quite a fright," Mary said.

Teyla picked up a few mugs and moved to place them in the kitchen. She noticed a lovely piece of embroidery that depicted a saying she new well. "Is it customary to have a tapestry of the prophecy?"

"It used to be," Mary said, "Now only a few carry it. It means hope to some of us, especially my Wiston." Mary realized the slip she'd made, but was surprised when Teyla didn't ask about Wiston.

"Is that why the tavern is named Hope's Door?"

"Yes, I feel that hope is what men are lacking now, and I think that if we believe the prophecy will come; then someday it will."

"Perhaps sooner than you think," Teyla whispered to herself. She looked at Ronon for several moments. He caught her gaze, and she quickly turned away. "I…I think I'll retire now," She said, as she dashed up the stairs. She couldn't get any closer to him; if she did he would only hate her more.

Ronon watched her go, and almost followed her, but decided not too. She didn't want to talk, and no matter how much he tried she wouldn't change her mind.

John was sitting at the bar sipping some of the ale Elizabeth had turned from sour to the best brew ever. Elizabeth took the half full glass from his hand.

"Hey, I wasn't finished yet!"

"Well I'm not letting you get drunk," She said, taking the mug into the kitchen to rinse it out.

John muttered something under his breath, making his mother laugh. "She certainly is a character, John," Mary said, "She'd make an excellent wife."

"Too someone I guess, not for me," John told her.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen at that moment, "Most definitely not for you," She agreed, but Mary still smiled.

Ronon was standing in front of the hearth where a large white dog with brown spots was lying in front of the warm fire. He reached over to pet him, but the dog snapped savagely at his hand.

"Demon dog," Ronon muttered, as Elizabeth walked over still laughing.

She held out her hand to the dog, who sniffed it in greeting and then licked it. She smiled and petted the dog on his head.

"Well he likes her," Ronon said.

"Is there any scraps in the kitchen?" Elizabeth asked, "Boyce is hungry."

"How did…? Never mind, yes they are in the pantry," Mary said.

Elizabeth got up to get them while Ronon excused himself to go upstairs. John pulled up a chair to sit in front of the fire. He was petting Boyce when Elizabeth returned, "He only likes Mom and me…and you."

"Yes, I know," She said, "People must earn his trust."

John gave her a smile, and settled back down in his chair while his mother pulled up one of her own. With a happy bark, Boyce gobbled up the food Elizabeth brought and licked her face with thanks.

"So why did you bring so many friends?" Marry asked her son.

"Oh well, as I said before Rodney's hired me to take him to Winnington. We met Ronon in Sitar, and Teyla joined us in the Broken Forest. Elizabeth's village was attacked by the Wraith," John explained, "She was the only survivor; we are taking her to the river so she can find her Elf father."

"Poor girl," Mary sympathized.

"She's taken it all pretty well," John said.

"John, do they…"

"Yeah, the nosy Mage found the ring in my bag."

"I'll bet they were surprised," Mary guessed.

"Not as surprised as me when that one said she saw me as a king," John tilted his head to Elizabeth.

"That doesn't surprise me," Mary replied.

John sighed, "Mom, I can't. He abandoned you. It's his fault Marcutia suffers."

"John there is just so much you just don't understand," Mary said, "And if you just listened…"

"No, you told me about him five years ago, that's all I needed to hear." John said. He turned his attention to the fire, and smiled at what he saw. "Look at that."

Elizabeth had fallen asleep with Boyce in front of the fire. She was using his body as a pillow, and was curled up in a ball with her legs tucked beneath her tattered skirt.

"Guess she was more tired than I thought," John said.

Mary caught the look in his eye and smiled, "You fancy her."

"No!" John protested, "I mean look at her, she looks so…" He meant to say childish, but instead he said, "Beautiful."

"Perhaps you should carry her upstairs," His mother suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" John replied, trying to make up for his slip earlier.

"Well, I suppose I can always get Ronon…"

"No, I'll do it," John jumped in, failing to sound like he didn't care. He lifted her up from the hearth, one arm under her back, the other underneath her knees so she was cradled against him. In her sleep, Elizabeth still sought the comfort of a heartbeat, and rested her head against his chest. John sucked in his breath when she did that as a thousand different feelings raced through his veins.

Mary laughed at him, and John shot her a look, "I was just startled," He defended, but she still smiled.

He carried her up the stairs, and into Mary's room, which was also being shared by Teyla. He gently placed her on a pallet on the floor, while Mary stood in the doorway. John pulled the blanket up to her chin, and tucked it around her. He meant to move away then, but he couldn't bring himself to. His fingers tenderly brushed her cheek, when he realized what he was doing, he jumped up in surprise. He glared at his mother, "You're putting ideas in my head."

"Or maybe those ideas had already been there," Mary suggested with a smile. John still had no clue what was going on, but he had to get rid of Elizabeth soon, or these temptations would get to hard to resist.

* * *

The next morning, John got up and left his room, which he had shared with Rodney and Ronon, to get a muffin in the kitchen, but his mother stopped him in the hallway.

"There is something I have to show you," She said.

He followed her into her room, it was empty since Teyla and Elizabeth had already gotten up. She opened the large trunk at the foot of her bed and pulled out two things: a large sword in a scabbard and a scroll.

"You wouldn't listen to me before, John, so I'm making you now," Mary said, "Your father was a good man. He loved me as much as I loved him. He wanted to marry me, but the law forbids the king to marry a commoner. When I told him I was with child, he wanted to abdicate the throne so he could marry me. I didn't trust Clayton, so I told him not to." Mary opened the scroll, and handed it to John, "This proclaims you as his heir. He was the there the day you were born, he gave me the ring that day so that it would be binding." She touched the sword, "His old nurse smuggled this out to me, and sent me with the warning that Clayton knew of your existence. In order to protect you, I came here. Your father loved you John, he died loving you, me, and Marcutia."

John was at a loss for words, and just stared at the piece of parchment in his hands. His father's signature was at the bottom, as well as the crest that was on the ring he had.

"You don't have to be king," Mary said, picking up the sword, "Just be a man your father would be proud of."

John looked at the sword she carried, his father's sword. He rolled up the scroll, and took the sword from her hands. He slid it out of its scabbard to admire its beauty. A steel blade polished, and sharpened ended at a gold hilt encrusted with rubies. The royal crest was etched into the hilt, proclaiming its importance. John took the swords scabbard, and sheathed it again. He didn't hand it back to his mother.

Mary smiled; she knew that his acceptance meant one thing: he was ready to be king.

* * *

Elizabeth and Ronon were waiting outside of the tavern when John came out with his gear.

"Is that a new sword?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, it belonged to my father," John said. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything.

"May I see it?" Ronon requested.

"Why do you want to criticize it too?" John joked as he handed it to the warrior.

Ronon unsheathed it and studied its blade with a critical eye. He examined its weight, and strength, and slashed it through the air a few times, "It's nice," He said, "This is a good sword, a lot better than that other one."

"Thanks," John said, accepting it back.

Elizabeth watched as he checked over his gear, "What do you see?" She asked Ronon.

"I see a man with a good sword."

She smiled at John, even though he didn't notice, "I see a king."

* * *

It was a few hours journey, but the five reached the Sylus in the early afternoon. John didn't know what to think when he saw the rushing water. Originally he had wanted to get rid of Elizabeth, but now…

"This is it," She said a little sad.

"Yeah," John replied, "Uh, you might want to head to Dwenville, you can get a boat there so you can get across, or…"

He stopped when he saw Teyla staring at several black dots in the sky, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," The witch replied.

Elizabeth looked at the same spot she was. Her sight was far more superior to the others due to her Elvin blood, and she could see what it was.

"Gryphons, they have seen us," She told them.

"Gryphons!" John exclaimed, "I've never fought them before!"

"Can you use your magic against them?" Ronon asked Teyla.

"No," She said, dashing that small bit of hope, "These creatures were made by the pagans; our magic is useless against them."

"Well that's just great!" John cried, "When we need your powers you can't use them!"

"Shouting is not going to help," Elizabeth said, "We only have a few more minutes before they swarm upon us, we need a plan."

She thought for a second, and then stuck her silver sword into the ground. Where the blade met earth, a peculiar mist swirled out. The mist continued to spread until it was a thick grey fog that surrounded all of them.

"Good idea," Ronon said, "It might be a bit harder to see, but it gives us cover."

"Elizabeth, stay with Rodney and find some place to hide, "John said.

"No."

"What!" John shouted again.

"We're going to help you," Elizabeth said.

"We?" Rodney asked, "why we?"

"Please Rodney, be brave," Elizabeth pleaded.

"You are not going to…" John never got to finish because he had to dive out of the way when a large beak snapped at him.

Rodney fainted when he saw the huge beasts that were half eagle, and half lion. Elizabeth hacked at the beast with her sword. She only cut it a bit, but the pain from the Elvin silver caused it to shriek.

Teyla longed to use her powers, but it would be useless. It was difficult for her to only defend herself with her sword.

The Gryphons had trouble seeing their meal, but the five also had trouble seeing the Gryphons. They brought down several, but there were so many.

Elizabeth was trying to defend the unconscious Rodney, and John was trying to protect her.

It was a flurry of feathers, slashing of swords and beaks, claws raked at skin. One by one they all were brought down, until only Elizabeth stood. They were closing in on her, and there were too many, far too many.

She stuck her sword in the ground again, and called out in her mind "_Haryön, lunre tüyai brigintor simpasse gyf wík_!" (To those who will hear, I call on your aid.)

As she thought she was about to die, the sweet song of arrows released from a bow sounded. She could hear the Gryphons as they fell to the ground in agony, but she kept her eyes closed; until she heard a voice say in Elvish, _"Jünor gynór wunil cör_." (Open your eyes, little one.)

She did as the voice told, and saw a hand stretched out in front of her. She accepted the hand as well as his aid.

* * *

Teyla awoke in a room that was filled with sunlight. White silk curtains framed the huge windows; everything about the room was fresh and pure. She had never been to a place so filled with life, she briefly wondered where she was until the tall Elf entered the room.

"I am Dingar," The Elf spoke to her, his green eyes not showing any emotion.

"I'm in Parithia aren't I?" She asked still amazed at her surroundings.

"Yes," was his reply.

Teyla stood up from the bed, she saw that Dingar was wary of her and she had a feeling why. Mistrust had always been a mutual feeling between the Elves and the Pagans. But what frightened her most was that for some reason she was certain this man knew more than just what she was, but what her true agenda was as well.

"Am I safe here?" Teyla asked.

"You are safe from all creatures here."

"No," Teyla explained, "Am I safe here from your kind?"

She was afraid he would be angry for that question but he just nodded his understanding, "The half-blood has pledged your honor, you are welcome here."

The half-blood! He meant Elizabeth, "Where can I find her?" She asked.

Dingar smiled, "She should be here soon."

As if on cue, Elizabeth burst into the room wearing a simple blue gown. She looked flushed with happiness, "Oh Teyla it's so good to see you!"

"Ronon and the others?" Teyla asked.

"They are fine," Elizabeth said, "In fact everyone is waiting outside." Elizabeth turned to Dingar, "Is it alright if she leaves the room."

Dingar nodded, "She is as healthy as ever."

"Come on then," Elizabeth said, "You have to see this place."

With Elizabeth's insistence, Teyla dressed as fast as she could, but paused when she noticed that her weapons were not in the room, "My sword?"

"You will have no need for weapons here," Dingar said.

Teyla didn't like being unarmed, but she had no time to think about that because Elizabeth pulled her outside.

Parithia Palace was indeed very beautiful. It had tall, rounded towers in a pearl color. The towers were so tall that you could see the Varcönn Lake and the Cathörion Forest. The Sylus River branched off her, and left beautiful waterfalls spilling into the Parithia Lake surrounding the palace.

"Good to see you up, Teyla," John said, as he got up from the balcony ledge he had been sitting. He, Ronon and Rodney were all dressed in simple Elvin clothing, and both he and Ronon were absent their swords.

"This place is…overwhelming," Teyla said while looking around, "How did we get here."

"Pixie said that some guy named, Holden, or Hordig…"

"Hedwig," Elizabeth corrected, "I called for help, and an Elf named Hedwig came. He brought us here to safety; he even told me he is King Tylas's nephew."

"Besides Elizabeth, Rodney was the only one who escaped the Gryphons unscathed," Ronon said.

"That's because he fainted," John said with a smile.

"I did not faint!" Rodney protested, "I passed out due to…the rotten smell of the Gryphons."

"Whatever you say, Rodney," John grinned.

Elizabeth was still caught up in the beauty of the Elvin palace, "This place is so…glorious. It's not only beautiful, it's pure. There is no evil here, only life." Her hand reached up to chest when she noticed the missing weight, and started to feel around, "My pendent," She cried, "It's gone."

"Where did you lose it?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, but I need it to held find my father."

"Don't worry, we'll find it," He assured her.

Everyone got on their hands and knees searching the ground for the lost necklace. They looked foolish, but Elizabeth was desperate to find it.

Elizabeth spotted a glimpse of sparkling silver out of the corner of her eye, and she sighed in relief. As she reached out to grab it, another hand scooped it up. Elizabeth saw an older man dressed in fine Elvin robes standing before her. Slowly, she rose to her feet.

"Did you find it?" John asked, as he and the others came up behind her. He saw the man as well, "Does any one else notice the crown on his head?"

It wasn't really a crown, more of a silver colored circlet, but it announced his rank clearly. This was King Tylas.

"Excuse me, sir," Elizabeth found the words to say, "But that is mine."

"Where did you get this?" Tylas asked.

"I've had it since I was born," Elizabeth said, "At least, that's what my mother said."

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"And your Elvin name?" he asked, "What is the name of your mother?"

"My mother said my Elvin name is _Emerwyn_, her name was Lorna Weir."

Tylas closed his eyes softly and held the pendent tighter in his hands, "Lorna," he whispered.

"Sir, I need that pendent to find my father," Elizabeth said.

"You don't need to look anymore, _Emerwyn_, for I am your father."

Everyone's mouths fell open in shock. Elizabeth didn't no what to say, instead she just stared back at Tylas in complete surprise and disbelief.

"You...you're my father?" She managed to stammer out.

"Pixie, you're a princess?" John asked from behind.

"Perhaps I should explain," Tylas offered, "I know this is quite a shock. I met your mother years ago, and even though many were against it, I married her. I had hoped that my people would accept the idea of a human queen when you were born, but still many were afraid that our kingdom would be tarnished. To protect you and your mother, I sent her back to her people in Dwenville. I had just begun searching for you, but it was taking longer than I expected. My nephew, Hedwig, left to continue the search, obviously he found you without being aware of it."

"Have I been accepted in your kingdom?" Elizabeth asked warily.

Tylas smiled, "That is why I was searching for you _Emerwyn_, the Elves have accepted a half-blood heir."

"My father is a king, I'm the heir," Elizabeth repeated to herself, "This is a dream far bigger than I ever imagined, oh father!" She ran over and embraced her father like she had wanted to do her whole life.

"Please," Tylas said to the other four, "All of you are welcome in my household. This is a joyous occasion, the Princess _Emerwyn_ has been found."

* * *

John was waiting in a large gallery for the others to arrive. A large banquet was being prepared in honor of Elizabeth. It was still hard to believe that she was a princess. _And you're a prince_, John thought,_ I wonder… Don't think about that, John, she may be a princess but you're not a king, and who knows if you will be._

"Do your thoughts trouble you?" Tylas said from behind John, startling him.

"No, uh your majesty, I was just thinking about…things."

"About your kingdom, son of Wiston?"

"How do you know…?"

"I met your father years ago," Tylas explained, "You are his image reborn. He was a good man and a great king. My brother, Gyntul, was killed by Clayton when your father was slain."

"Why didn't you war against my uncle then?" John asked.

"It wasn't my war," Tylas explained, "It's yours. The flames said that Wiston had a son who will battle against Clayton; that is you."

"I may be his son, but I don't have an army," John said, "I don't even know how to be king."

"Being a king is not something you learn, it is something you are born with," Tylas said, "I see much of Wiston in you. Faith is what you need, and if you put faith in yourself you'll be the greatest king of all.

John listened to King Tylas's words that were so much like Elizabeth's. He still wasn't sure how to win this, but he wanted to try.

* * *

The feast was one of the largest the Elves ever had. Everyone was wearing beautiful garments, and bright colors. The word sad was nonexistent; every one was in high spirits because the princess had been found.

Elizabeth looked beautiful in a lavender gown that was as soft as a feather in the breeze, and clung to her form perfectly. In fact, John had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her.

Teyla looked a bit uncomfortable in her light green dress, but she did look magnificent, something Ronon noticed very well.

Elizabeth and her father laughed and talked the entire time. Even though they had just met that day, it seemed like they had never been separated.

Raciella, sister to King Tylas, said very little. Instead she would observe each of the five companions in turn. Her gaze fell on Teyla the longest, and when Teyla caught her stare, a shiver went down her spine.

The Elf woman gazed at a torch lit by the wall on her side. She stared at it for a very long time with a strange smile on her face.

"What do they flames say, sister?" Tylas asked when he noticed this.

"Many things," Raciella said, "A great journey has begun, though those who travel it are unaware." She looked at Teyla, "The betrayal is about to befall."

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"You will learn, son of a king," Raciella answered, "soon you will know what your destiny is. If you listen to your heart, you will be the king your father was."

Her eyes turned to Rodney, "You lack courage, Mage, but if you trust yourself and look deep inside it is there."

She smiled at Elizabeth, "_Emerwyn_ my beautiful niece. You are what holds everything together. When the truth is told, you must remain strong and wise, to prove that you are right."

Teyla found herself under scrutiny again, "You already know most of the tale, but the last piece is still obscure. Your choice will be before you tonight. Decide on what path to take, and choose wisely, for the quest depends upon it."

Raciella turned to the only one left, Ronon, "Your life is a mystery you want to solve, but you are a key part in this. Your destiny depends upon the traitor. Soon everything about you will unfold, and it is far greater than what you can imagine."

The Elf princess looked at the entire table, "Hope lies upon them. If they succeed darkness will be cast away from the kingdoms."

* * *

Teyla sat curled up by the window staring at the landscape outside the palace. She was in a melancholic mood and had been since Raciella had spoken about her. She had heard that some Elves could read the future in flames and obviously the king's sister was on of them. She didn't understand what Raciella had meant by the last piece being obscure, was it because they had not found the fifth person yet?

Even more frightening was the choice Raciella said she would make tonight, that the quest would depend on it. Teyla didn't like that the entire fate of the journey was on her shoulders, on a decision she had no idea about.

Maybe she should talk to Elizabeth about what she was feeling. Truthfully Teyla felt a kinship with her; maybe it was due to the fact that she was the only other woman on this quest. But Teyla suspected it was more than that; in Elizabeth Teyla felt true friendship, something she had never had at the Witches Guild.

Teyla silently left her room and tiptoed her way down the hallway, trying not to wake anyone else. All of her friends were staying in this same hallway; it was only a matter of finding the right room.

She chose a door and quietly opened it, but it was not Elizabeth occupying this room but Ronon. Now she had done it, if only she had chosen John's or Rodney's but Ronon would be her undoing, she was certain of this. She couldn't think straight around the man, he filled her mind with fantasies and passion. Something a pagan should never be allowed to know, at least not that type of passion.

She tried to close the door and correct her mistake but it was too late, he had already seen her.

"Teyla?" he called out to her.

She winced at being caught and shamefully reopened the door, "I was just looking around." She explained. Why was it that she couldn't seem to speak well around this man?

He nodded, "Is everything alright, you seemed…uncomfortable at the feast."

"Yes, it's just that…things were never really good between the Elves and the Pagans, I feel a bit uneasy being here." That was partially true but she felt more uneasy in his presence than she ever would with an Elf.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked slightly concerned.

"No," She replied immediately, "I'm fine, and it's rather late so I should be going." She turned to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Why do you do that?" He asked more exasperated than curious.

"Do what?"

"Avoid me as if I were a disease, you can't seem to stand being around me ever since we kissed." He explained shortening the distance between them.

She sighed, "Ronon, you know why I can't do this I already told you…"

He shook his head, "No, if you truly meant that you wouldn't have kissed me back. And don't forget you were the one that started it after the Wraith attacked."

No she would never forget that, it had haunted her like a pleasurable ghost, reminding her of what she wanted but could never have. And there was so close and only moving closer.

"Please Ronon," She begged, "I can't talk about this, not now, not this way."

"Why?"

Maybe it was his presence that clouded her mind, or maybe the need to stop lying that all the words spilled out of her, "Because we're alone and I can't talk to you alone. Otherwise I'll forget who I am and the vows I've taken, I'll forget everything…except you. Standing their so magnificent and try as hard as I might, I can't get you out my head. You're in my thoughts, my dreams and my desires, and you shouldn't be…you shouldn't be."

Ronon had stood as still as a statue while she confessed her feelings, he had been determined to get the truth out of her and he had succeeded even more than he could have hoped. And she was still standing there, tears spilling down her cheeks; to him there was only one thing he could do. He closed the distance between them and gently wiped away the tears from her beautiful face.

"Stop thinking about what you can't or shouldn't do," He said so tenderly, "What is that you want?"

Her soft brown eyes met his striking green ones, "You," She told him so softly, "I want you."

When he heard those words a feeling of joy ran through his veins and he lowered his lips to hers to crush her in a hungry kiss. This time there was nothing in this world that could stop them. Nothing to stop her from surrendering herself to him completely.

* * *

Far away in the snow capped mountains, high in the tower, the Warlock Thomias watched the two warriors join together in a lovers embrace. He was gripping the seeing crystal so hard it cut into his hand, but he didn't even notice the pain. The blood mingling with the scene of passion and ecstasy the smooth stone reflected.

His anger reached heights it had never been before. How dare she give herself away, especially to him! Her orders were to bring them to him, not have a tussle with the one man he wanted to kill most.

Only one thought was bent on his mind, betrayal.

* * *

Teyla watched Ronon tenderly as he slept, his arm possessively around her waist, her hand resting on his chest. For once in her life she felt serene and at peace with herself. Her thoughts traveled back to what had taken place earlier and it brought a smile to her lips, she had no idea such pleasure and passion existed. She briefly wondered what else Ronon would teach her, but for now she was content just to watch him sleep.

It was then the flickering flame of the candle caught her eye and against her will she was drawn to stare at it. Then she saw her masters face in the flame and her heart filled with icy fear.

She heard her master's voice in her head, "Traitor!"

Her only thought was that she had to silence him some how, "_Teronin."_ She said and all the candles in the room flickered out, leaving the room in darkness.

But it was too late; the realization of what she had done now sank in. The consequences of her actions were almost too much for her to bear.

What had just seemed as clear as day to her moments ago now became fogged with the teachings she had learned all her life. How could she have been so foolish giving herself to a man when it was forbidden?

She needed clarity, a place to think, a place where Ronon wouldn't muddle her thoughts. Only one such place came to mind.

Teyla gathered up her clothes that had carelessly been dropped on the floor and raced to her room. There she changed into her traveling clothes and gathered the rest of her things.

She made her way down the hallway but paused at Ronon's door. Guilt settled on her mind a long with a realization; she didn't want to leave him. This brought a question that had been plaguing her mind, was she in love with him? She didn't know, and probably wouldn't until she knew exactly which side she was on.

Teyla rushed outside and quickly found her way to the gates of the Elven palace. Luck was with her, the gates were open. She turned to have one last look at the palace and that was when she saw him.

Tylas watched her, her eyes reflected fear and pain. He saw the frantic and erratic way she stared at him and watched as she quickly turned away, running out the gates and out of his sight.

What surprised him was the feeling he sensed off of her, betrayal. What had she done?

His sister stepped out of the shadows, "Do not send anyone after her." Raciella said.

"Why?" He asked thoroughly confused.

"She has made her choice," Raciella explained, "She just needs to discover what this means, and who she is."

"And the choice was?"

Raciella smiled, "All shall be well soon."

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, Hedwig is Gyntul's son, notRaciella's. Anyways, next chap: The truth gets out, as does Ronon's past. Please R&R, but nno flames. 


	5. The Pieces Fall Together

Disclaimer: Kingdom's of Old are ours, but John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla aren't.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Finally we have updated, yeah we know, we know. Not a lot of Shweir, but some good Spanky.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Most of this chapter was mine and it was fun to write, my favorite review was when someone said, "I didn't expect Teyla to betray THAT way." I thought it would be an interesting way for the traitor to choose the right side. This chapter is an amazing confrontation and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Pieces Fall Together

When the sun began to peek over the horizon and kiss the waters of the river with its beautiful light Ronon awoke. To his disappointment he saw that he was alone, he had hoped that Teyla would be fine with what had happened but he wasn't at all surprised. He figured that he would have to reassure her that everything would be fine.

He joined John, Rodney and Elizabeth outside, "Have any of you seen Teyla?"

They shook their head, "No," Elizabeth said, "In fact I checked her room, I don't think she even slept in it."

"Maybe we should…" Ronon began but a voice behind them interrupted.

"She is gone." Tylas spoke Raciella at his side.

"Gone?" Elizabeth asked.

"She left last night, she headed west." He explained, "She left fast, as if the Wraith Queen was after her."

"Why would she leave?" John asked confused.

Raciella answered that question, "She is a traitor, and her betrayal has begun."

Ronon refused to believe that, "No, she wouldn't betray us, I know her."

"Yes very well indeed," Tylas said giving Ronon an amused look.

"What does that mean?" Rodney asked all of them looking at Ronon who was obviously uncomfortable.

John began to have an idea of what was going on, "Ronon, what exactly happened between you and Teyla last night?"

"Nothing," Ronon told them looking away.

Elizabeth smiled, "He lies."

Now John was grinning, "Ronon, and in the city of the Elves. Isn't that a sin or something?"

Only Rodney didn't understand, "Am I missing something here?"

"I'll put this in simple terms," John began, "The reason Teyla didn't sleep in her room last night, was because she was in Ronon's."

"Why was she in…?" And then it dawned on him, "Oh!"

"I do believe we are all forgetting something," Elizabeth pointed out, "Teyla has left."

"You must go after her," Raciella told them, "Do not leave each other. The four of you must stay together and find her, or the Kingdoms of Old will fall."

"We don't even know where to look." John said.

Raciella smiled, "Do not look, listen."

Elizabeth understood, "You want me to talk to the trees, they can tell me where she is going."

"Well then we better hurry," John said, "Or she'll get to far ahead."

"You must hurry," Raciella told them, "Or he'll get to her first."

"Who?"

"That matters not," Tylas said, "What matters now is that you must find her. I will have supplies sent down for you, as well as an Elvin guide."

"No brother," Raciella said, "They must go alone."

"I'm not letting my daughter…"

"As long as she stays with them she will be fine," Raciella said, "_Emerwyn_ will be much needed when the confrontation occurs. She must go."

"We'll take care of her, your majesty," John assured him.

Tylas nodded, he didn't like sending his only child on this quest, but he understood that Fate is fragile and all the pieces must fit together perfectly for it to work.

A little less than an hour later, John, Rodney and Ronon were waiting for Elizabeth. The gold sword of Marcutia slipped from John's hands and clattered loudly to the floor when he saw her. The Elves had given her a set of sturdy traveling clothes that were much more suitable than the dress she wore before. The green tunic tapered to her waist accenting it. The brown breeches revealed her long, slender legs and showed off her curves nicely. Temptation had been bad before; now John wasn't sure how he was going to live with it.

"Are we ready to head out?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," John stammered out and bent down to pick up his fallen sword.

Tylas walked over and hugged his daughter, "Be safe, _Emerwyn_."

"I will, father."

"You have the blessings of the Elves upon you," He said to all of them, "The Fates lie upon your shoulders, go and complete your destiny."

Tylas and Raciella watched as four of the five from the great prophecy, "I pray that this trial they face will not be hard," Tylas said.

"Not on them all," Raciella said, "But to the traitor, her worst fears shall seem to come true."

* * *

Teyla was exhausted when she finally reached her destination nevertheless she smiled when she saw The Ruins Of Old. Built by the Ancestors they were a place of sanctuary a place to meditate and find peace. Peace is what she needed, she needed to discover who she was traveling with the others had caused her wonder what her place in this world was. She needed to think about what to do and what she had done, hopefully here her thoughts would be clear and she wouldn't think about him so much or that one night they were together.

An hour later she knelt before the alter in the middle of the ruins, the fire she had started blazed brightly.

"Please tell me what to do." She begged the silent Ancestors from above, "I have forsaken the sacred vows I took and yet I feel no shame, why do I feel that I should turn away from my master's command? But if I do I know he will come for me and destroy me. Give me guidance I beg of you."

Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she uttered these words. Suddenly the fire blazed upwards and her master appeared, not an apparition this time but in the flesh. "You foolish ignorant wretch of a girl, I gave you orders and you disobey them and worse you throw in your lot with him like some common tavern whore!"

"I am not what you speak," She told him, her courage suddenly rising.

"Don't deny it you harlot, I saw you lie with him." He spat out at her, "You were supposed to bring them to me, not break your vows and spread your thighs so easily."

"And what would you have done with them?" She asked, "They are four from the prophecy, we must let them continue so they can find the last one."

"You are even more foolish than I believed," He laughed, "Even after all of this you did not understand. I wanted you to bring them to me because then I would have had _all_ from the prophecy."

She looked at him in shock, "What?"

"It is you who is the fifth person from the prophecy, you are the traitor who had to choose, and choose you did when you gave yourself to him you betrayed me!" His eyes darkened with anger.

"I…I chose?" She said aloud still in denial.

"Yes my apprentice, and as for the question you asked I would have destroyed them and afterwards I would have taught you everything, you would have fulfilled my greatest desire."

"You…you used me to get to them and if I hadn't met him…" She realized, "I would have let you kill them."

"Yes, your ignorance from the truth would have been their undoing." He told her, "You see, I cannot let this prophecy take place for it would destroy my allies."

"Allies?" She asked, "The Wraith, you serve the Wraith!"

He smiled evilly, "Once the Wraith take over the other kingdoms the Pagans will have free reign that is our agreement, once I destroy your friends."

"I won't let you do that!" She said her anger flowing.

"It's too late," He laughed cruelly, "You underestimated their loyalty, they will be here with in a few moments."

"You lie," She shouted not wanting to believe that she could have unwittingly led them into danger.

But her friends did appear rushing from the tree line and stopping at the base of the ruins. "Teyla," Ronon began.

John interrupted, "Who is he?"

"Please go now," She told them ignoring the question, "please listen to me."

"What is going on?" Rodney asked.

"They will not listen to you, Teyla." Thomias said with a smile, "Why should they? No one trusts a traitor."

"Traitor?" John asked, "It's true?"

"It's not what you think…" Teyla began earnestly.

"Let me explain for my apprentice." Thomias told them.

"Apprentice?" Ronon asked confused.

"Yes, I am Thomias, Head Master of the Witches Guild and Teyla is my apprentice," He said evilly, "And I sent her on a very important quest, she was supposed to bring you to me, all of you."

"Don't listen to him!" Teyla tried to explain.

"Do you deny that was your quest?" Thomias asked grinning cruelly.

Teyla looked down to the ground in shame and spoke softly, "No."

The answer was like a terrible sound to their ears, all eyes were on Teyla and doubt of her loyalty was on their minds.

"You…you were going to let him kill us?" Ronon asked a mixture of anger and disbelief.

Tears filled her eyes when she heard him speak; the last person she wanted to hurt was him, "Ronon…I…" But there was nothing that she could say that could wipe the anger and hurt from his eyes.

Unfortunately her master answered Ronon's question for her, "Yes, she was. She was a part of this the entire time; it has always been her wish to do the Wraith's bidding."

"That's not true!" Teyla shouted at her master, "I hate the Wraith almost as much as I hate you!"

Her master only laughed, "Perhaps wretch, but the truth is you have done as I bid you to do. You led them right to me and now I will have my way with them."

"_Hydun opli ungir tyrfik."_ And with a wave of his hand Teyla's friends were out cold. He raised his hand to bring on another spell but a wave of magic pushed him aside.

He turned to see his apprentice one of her arms raised the other hand and the hilt of her sword. "I won't let you hurt them." She told him calmly.

He merely smiled; he reached into the fire and pulled out a flame. She watched as the flame fashioned into a sword that crackled with an evil glow. When their swords met a shower of sparks exploded the air around them, illuminating the features of Teyla's face, features that were set in anger.

Teyla knew this was a battle that would be hard to win, under normal circumstances she would have walked away, but this was different. She had to defend her friends or die trying, which was a big possibility.

This battle was more than just a test of mere sword play; this was a battle of wills and a war of magic. While not only having to block her master's parries she also had to ward off the balls of flames he hurled her way.

It was when she had to block a piece of the old ruin that Thomias found a way through her attack. She cried out in pain when the flaming sword seared the skin of her sword arm, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Teyla's sword clattered to the ground and she fell to her knees holding her wounded arm.

Thomias's sword fizzled away like mist and master and apprentice glared at each other for a moment.

"Go ahead," Teyla said through gritted teeth, "kill me."

"As much as I would enjoy doing just that, I would much rather watch you suffer without your friends as you watch them die." He told her, "But I'm not above dolling out punishment."

He raised his hand and streaks of white lightning raced towards Teyla and she began to understand what agony really was. She twisted in pain as her master tortured her endlessly; she smelt her scorching skin and singed clothing. Death was the only respite but he wouldn't allow that but her body found another one, she found relief in the blackness of her mind.

But Thomias wasn't above torturing her unconscious form; lighting still flowed to her now still body. That is until an arrow embedded itself in his hand.

He looked to see Ronon and John both holding bows, the arrow coming from Ronon. He glared at them and was ready to knock them out again but he was drained from fighting his apprentice and torturing her. He cursed himself for his lack of patience and turned an angry eye to them.

"It appears I will have to find all of you again, but mark my words I will hunt you down and you will beg for death by the time I'm finished with you!" And with a burst of flame he was gone.

Elizabeth hurried over to Teyla's form and turned her over. Her fingers traced the wound and immediately it sealed.

"Hurry," She said, "The Ruins of Old are filled with power; we must get away from here." She tried to lift Teyla, but was unable to accomplish it. Elizabeth snapped at John, "Don't just stand there, help me!"

John pointed his bow equipped with an arrow at Teyla, "Why?"

Her jaw dropped a bit in shock, but she clenched it closed, "She's our friend!"

"She betrayed us!"

"So you would believe the word of the enemy over your ally?" She questioned, "Your father would be ashamed."

"My father is not here," John hissed, "And she was his apprentice for years, do you really trust her now?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to dump her here without hearing her side of the story."

"But we did hear her side," Rodney pointed out, "She said she was on a mission to kill us."

"And she just saved our lives," Elizabeth said, "I think that merits an explanation. There is something about the five of us that is important, Raciella said that we cannot separate or all the kingdoms will fall. We have to keep her with us."

Ronon had been staring at Teyla's still form the entire time, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. He didn't understand what to believe anymore and when Teyla had admitted what her mission had been it had torn into his heart, if she had been anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated killing her. But a part of him hoped that there was another explanation and he wasn't going to give up on that hope.

He walked over to Teyla and gently picked her up, she was so still he was afraid for a moment there that she wasn't breathing but the slight movement of her chest suggested otherwise. He threw a look at John and Rodney, "Let's go." He told them before heading away from the ruins.

* * *

Teyla awoke when the rays of the sun kissed her face, she opened her eyes but the glare of the sun forced her to close them. She moved to place her hands over her eyes and every muscle screamed in pain. She groaned and tried to get up but that only made things worse.

"Don't move," Elizabeth warned, "I could heal the wound, but your pains are beyond my healing powers."

Teyla was shocked to hear Elizabeth's voice, "You stayed behind to help me?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No, we all took you out of there."

"All?" Teyla asked surprised and sat up like a shot ignoring the pain. She tried to prop herself up but her arms were so weak and shaking that she about fell back down until Elizabeth helped her stay up. To her amazement Teyla did see all of them, John, Rodney and Ronon. Her eyes lingered on Ronon the longest seeing the look of disappointment and anger on his face, and suddenly the pain was no longer in her limbs but in her heart.

"I thought you would…" Teyla began but John interrupted.

"Believe me if it weren't for Pixie we would have left you there. So why don't you start giving us reasons why we shouldn't leave you now."

"John!" Elizabeth said warningly.

"It's alright," Teyla told her, "All of you deserve to know the truth." She took a deep breath before beginning, "My master did send me on a mission, but it wasn't to bring all of you, I was only supposed to bring Ronon to him." She glanced at Ronon before continuing, "It wasn't until later that he told me to bring all of you, and I speak the truth when I say that I had no idea that he was planning to kill you."

"Why does he even care about us?" John asked.

"Because," Teyla began explained, "We are the five of the prophecy, all of us. Rodney is the coward, John the prince, Elizabeth is the half-blood, I'm the traitor and Ronon…you are the key."

"I'm not a coward!" Rodney proclaimed.

John gave him a look, "Yes you are."

"What's the key?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know," Teyla admitted, "but I'm certain Thomias does."

"One more thing," John said, "You admitted you were a traitor…"

"But not to you," Teyla interrupted, "I couldn't bring any of you to him not when I didn't know what he was going to do. I betrayed him and the Witches Guild when I gave myself to Ronon."

"Interesting betrayal," John mumbled.

"That's it then," Elizabeth said, "we must continue with our journey."

"To where?" Rodney asked, "where would we go even if we are this so called prophecy we don't know what to do."

"Yes we do," Teyla said firmly, "We must go to the Witches Guild."

"I'm not going there!" Rodney exclaimed.

"We must! Thomias is the only one who knows what the key is and we must find out of all of this will be for nothing!"

"Well then, to the Guild we must go." Elizabeth agreed.

"Has anyone noticed that she is saying we have to go to the place she was going to take us to be killed?" John asked.

"Does this look like I want you killed!" Teyla asked angrily and with vengeance stood up but her legs gave way and she fell. She sighed, "I'm not saying any of you have to trust me, all I ask is that you listen to me." She looked at each one of them in the eye, "Please?"

John sighed in exasperation, "Once you can walk lead the way."

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think? Next chapter we learn more about Ronon andTeyla's origins and meet Thomias again. 


End file.
